


The Game

by thisisashittyusername



Category: El Nolibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: 12, DONT READ IF YOU'RE, HAHAHAH pun, Hormones, I AM INSECURE WITH MY PORN, I swear, Like, M/M, NO ONE READ, PWP, SO, and elias being helplessly aroused i guess, because they do nasty stuff, but then again i wrote it like a weebo, elibarra is love elibarra is life, first time writing porn im sorry if it's shit, gomenasai, he doesnt even fucking touch the guy, i didnt choose the elibarra lyf, i dont know, i just, i swear to god i dont know what im doing, i swear to god what am i doing, i wrote porn at 3 am, ibarra being a little shit, idk - Freeform, im so sorry if its bad, it might even seem like respectable touching, just a blow though, nothing ASS serious as you'd think, or if you think they are respectable beings, pornnnn, right - Freeform, the elibarra lyf chose me, what the absolute fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically porn without plot. Actually, there may be some plot. </p><p>...No, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> I am not liable for any of this. I swear to God, it was the illiterate 3-am demon that possessed me to do this.

How did he find himself in this situation?

 

Ah, yes. He saved the troublesome man from prison- saved him yet again- and as he hid his things by the shore near the trees, the man went to him. He doesn't understand, though, what possessed the man to bring them to what they were doing right now- _este_ , what Senor Ibarra was doing right now.

What was he doing? Well, for starters, he was straddling the boatman, grinding up against him slowly. He has his head on the man's shoulder, opting to lick at the flesh than to let out his moans.

 

Elias realizes he should not lose this battle. He keeps his sounds to himself.

He doesn't want the illustrado to know what he does to him, not unless he knows he has the same effect on him.

_It's a game they've played far too many times._

 

"Elias..." the man whispers as if what they were doing was as casual as sipping his European tea. "Touch me."

He grinds his ass harder against Elias, as if to emphasize. Elias' hands twitch, but do not move. Trying to keep a straight face, he thinks God would be the only witness to the internal struggles he had at this precise moment.

God would know how much he wanted to grab hold of those hips and jerk his own upward. God would know how much he wanted to bite those lips- make the man's sinful pout bleed. God would know... and as Elias would have it, he'd only let Him know.

 

He cannot help the way he shivers when the man touches his arm, even more so when the illustrado's fingers trace down his hand. He intertwines them with Elias' own.

"Don't act as if you don't want this." Ibarra whispers to his ear, letting his hot breath ghost against the curve of Elias' neck. "Don't think I don't see the way you look at me..."

Ibarra moves away a fraction, just enough for Elias to see the devious glint in his eyes. "You know this wasn't all about the revolution, anyway."

 

Elias cannot decide whether or not Ibarra was right, not when his lips suddenly found the softness he'd been yearning for. And the contrast in the movement- the way Ibarra roughly shoves his tongue into his mouth, the way he'd curl it against Elias' own tongue- only served to fuel the desire right between his legs. When Ibarra grinds down again- with a lot more force this time- Elias cannot stop the way he groans into the illustrado's mouth.

 

He cannot help himself. He- who's survived many other tragedies in his life- cannot even defend himself from something that should've been as simple as this. He was far too enamored with this man, this man who gave hope in way of dreams, this man who dreamt for the country, this man who _destroyed_ him-

"You will not touch me, Elias?" The man whispers lowly in his ear. Mocking. Tempting. "Then let me."

Elias tries to describe the feeling of loss he got when Ibarra drew back. He stops thinking altogether when said man's hands dart for his pants and presses a rough thumb against the bulge there.

 

"Senor..." for the first time since this encounter, Elias speaks. His voice is rough as he groans. Ibarra smiles at this.

"Yes, Elias?" Ibarra asked sweetly -almost painfully- watching Elias lean his head against the coconut tree behind him. He watches the man pant- delights in the way Elias wills his mouth closed- when he grips the hard length through the cloth.

 

"Senor- senor, _please_ -" Elias is blabbering now.

Ibarra sinks further down the boatman's legs, his own bent knees opened lewdly into the ground. As he brings his head toward Elias' manhood, he cannot suppress the shiver he gets as his own clothed erection rubs against the soil.

 

"What do you need?" He asks Elias, trying to keep his calm facade. His hand stays on Elias' length.

Elias just stares at him with crinkled eyes, mouth drawn slightly open for deep breaths.

"Won't you tell me?" he asks coaxingly, bringing his face closer to the bulge. He kisses it through the cloth, tongues it roughly, _almost biting it-_

Elias shivers, but stays strong in his resolve.

 

"Did you need this?" Ibarra asks again, drawing Elias' hardness out from the constricting material, holding it tightly by it's base. It bobs freely against the summer breeze wafting through the air. Ibarra watches with mischievous eyes the pre-cum oozing teasingly at the tip of the purple head.

His eyes dart to Elias again. The man's head is against the tree again, and he lets his breath out through closed teeth.

 

"Look at me," he commands the boatman. With much conflict in his movements, the man finally moves his head toward him and opens his eyes.

"Let me worship you," Ibarra whispers, _just like the way you worship me like a god._

 

His darkened eyes still trained on Elias', he purses his lips and slowly moves his mouth toward its head. He sucks greedily on the white liquid by he slit, reveling in the taste of the boatman.

 

Elias' toes curl against his _tsinelas_ , and his head leans back again slightly, but his eyes never leave Ibarra' stare. The two gaze upon each other heatedly as Ibarra then mouths the entirety of his length's head, tonguing the slit inside his mouth.

Elias says nothing; just watches him with concealed awe.

 

Ibarra draws back- Elias disappointed by the disappearance of the heat- but he cannot complain when the illustrado lunges forward to swallow him whole.

 

"Ngh..." he groans desperately, almost to a point of screaming his lungs out when Ibarra brings his slender tongue to the underside of his cock. The illustrado's hand still on the base of his dick, Elias watches fascinatedly- almost distantly- at the head bobbing up and down to pleasure his arousal.

Ibarra pulls out slowly at one point, grazing his teeth against the hard flesh. He sucks on a protruding vein hungrily. Elias could've lost himself right then, but not because of how Ibarra sucked him expertly. He feels the building up in his abdomen, feels his arousal spike, at how Ibarra had abandoned their little "staring contest" in favor of closing his eyes when licking all over his cock.

 

Ibarra, still with closed eyes, takes him into his mouth again, nose against his pubic bone.

 

Elias decides to follow suit, losing himself in the euphoria he felt. He brings a hand toward the illustrado's hair, tugging experimentally. When he hears Ibarra groan, he grips harder, almost tearing at the scalp. It's not as good as gripping the man's hips, maybe, but it is close enough. He decides this is God's blessing to him. Ibarra moans needily around his leaking prick, and looks up at him with half-lidded eyes. Elias feels the man's throat vibrate around his dick at the sound of his moan, and he cannot help himself-

He pulls at Ibarra's hair, pulling the damn illustrado down his dick more, and he watches lustily at how disheveled the man between his legs looks, at how his hair was flying in all directions, how his eyes glazed- almost crying-, how his throat was choking around the thickness of his cock-

 

"Cri- _Crisostomo-_ " Elias groans loudly, spilling his seed down the other man's throat.

Ibarra's tried too hard to hide his own arousal from the start, but he cannot help the moan he makes around Elias' cock- at the sound of Elias' low voice calling out his first name, by this man who's always been so respectful to call him _Senor_ \- and forcibly rubbing his own hardness against the ground, he releases as well inside his pants. He moans at the growing wetness inside his pants, also by the way Elias seems to be watching his throat swallow all of his seed- but he cannot drink it all- it's too much- he moans again, _so wantonly_ , at how he's almost choked, his mind still stuck at Elias' voice calling him _Crisostomo-_

 

Elias watches in fascination again at how his cum starts oozing out between the illustrado's suckling lips. If he could get hard as easily, he was sure he would be- because of that sight.

 

Ibarra draws back belatedly, sitting across Elias' body, wiping his cum-stained lips with the back of his hand. Elias watches him, unbelieving, but notices the wet patch on Ibarra's pants. Ibarra follows his gaze, and they both stare at the evidence of-

Ibarra looks at Elias. The two look at each other silently, until Elias smirks.

 

_He's won._

**Author's Note:**

> Re-reading Noli, I actually realized that as much as we all want the Elibarra ship to be canon, it was just probably Elias who fit into the criteria. I mean, seriously. Saving the guy more or less three times, even asking him if he wanted anything from Batangas when he was going there? Telling him about Maria Clara's condition? We don't even have to fucking mention the bit about Crisostomo being an Eibarramendia. Meanwhile, what does Ibarra do for Elias? Nothing. You'd even see in the scenes where they fight how _bastos_ he acts. Maybe he "lets his walls down" around Elias, but apparently those walls were hiding his douchebag attitude (bunga siguro ng stress na nafeel niya for the past how many days), or probably the building blocks of Simoun. And no, that's not a good thing. The only thing that he actually did good for Elias was the _buwaya_ thing, and him doing that bit with the, "Ano ang gagawin ko? Hindi ako katulad mo..." thing in Chapter 54, I think. I don't know. Maybe I've been influenced by the way the non-shippers think. But if you look closely, you'd probably see how Ibarra acts like a little shit, too, and how Elias treats him like a god. 
> 
> Anyway, even if you don't agree with this, I hope it still serves as a (possible) new angle on their relationship, away from all the fluffy and sweet-lambingan thing they have in most fics, so I guess... just enjoy? lol <3 :D


End file.
